Arms Up
by RynJ
Summary: Castiel had never heard of this 'tickling' thing before, but strangely enough he found that he liked it quite a bit. Thankfully Dean agreed to do it again, and now all Cas has to do is keep his arms up and out of the way to let him work. That won't be so hard...right? Destiel tickle!fic goodness!


Castiel hit the thin, hotel bed mattress hard, a whoosh of air escaping him from the impact. It didn't take him long to regain his bearings though, and he glared up at the overexcited hunter currently straddling him, grinning far too widely. Even Dean's most charming smile was not so charming after he'd up and tackled the angel randomly to the bed as soon as Cas had arrived.

"Dean, is there a reason for this?" Cas asked flatly, voice monotone with his annoyance. The man above him only laughed, looking down at him with amusement dancing in green eyes.

"Nope." He purred with a shit-eating grin. "I just remembered how you used to pop out of nowhere and scare the crap out of me, so I guess I wanted to return the favor."

Castiel snorted at the answer and placed a hand flat on the hunter's chest, pushing lightly. "Wonderful. Now get off." The angel could easily send Dean flying, if he so pleased, but he wasn't about to hurt the other man. He was finding lately that even the idea of hurting Dean made him feel slightly ill.

Dean mock-pouted at his partner's grumpiness and didn't give into the hand trying to push him away. "Sheesh, Cas. Has anyone ever told you that you need to lighten up?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"You. Many times."

The hunter chuckled at that. "Yeah, I guess I have. You never seem to take my advice though." He smiled impishly then, "Well as your significant other, I believe it's my job to make sure you cheer up. So here it goes." Dean was glad that Castiel had shrugged off his trench coat as soon as he'd stepped inside, because it made it much more effective when he dug his fingers into Cas's sides and wiggled them in a merciless tickle.

Cas grunted in surprise before letting out a noise that was a cross between a yelp and a 'huh?' of confusion. Then he was squirming under Dean's touch, making strange sounds at the unfamiliar touch before they straightened out into full on giggles. "D-dean…Dehehehe….w-whahahahat are you d-doing…?" He asked, the bewilderment in his voice obvious even through his breathless laughter. He'd never felt anything like this before, it was like lightning under his skin, dancing into every muscle and into his mind. It was making his body try to squirm away, but Castiel found that it was rather…pleasant as well. This was….fun?

Dean was laughing rather hard himself as he finally let up, smiling down at the angel. "I was tickling you man." He shook his head, brows rising in his own surprise. "And honestly I have _no_ idea how I didn't know you were ticklish! That's something I should've known for a while now!"

"Tickling?" Castiel asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"Huh?" Dean asked, studying Castiel for a moment in his own confusion before he let out a surprised noise. "You…you don't know what tickling is?"

"No." The angel answered, tilting his head. "Am I supposed to?"

"Um…no, I just…assumed you'd know." Dean said, standing up and off of Castiel so he could remove his t-shirt, finding that he was a bit overheated from the exertion of keeping a squirming angel still (not that he'd be able to if Castiel was actually squirming at nearly full strength). "Do angels not do this sort of stuff?" He asked, tugging at his undershirt when it rode up over his belly as he pulled his t-shirt up and over his head.

"Perhaps some do, but I am not one of those angels, then." Castiel got up off of the bed as well, tugging his shirt down to straighten it and running a hand through his mussed hair. "Can you….tell me what it is?"

Dean laughed and shook his head, contemplating the strangeness of his own life. "I never thought I'd end up explaining what tickling meant to my boyfriend. Who is also an angel." He mused, turning back around to face Castiel and scratching his head as he tried his best to explain. "Well it's…it's when you move your fingers against someone's skin and it…makes them squirm and laugh and stuff. Do you understand?"

"I….I suppose." Castiel answered, still a little confused about the whole thing but deciding that Dean's explanation was enough for him to get the gist of it. "You said I was….ticklish?"

"Yep. It means you're vulnerable to all of the tickly goodness." Dean answered nonchalantly as he started to search around for the TV remote. "Where is the damn remote? I want to watch—"

"….Will you do it again?"

The hunter looked up in surprise as Cas spoke. "What?"

"This….tickling. It was…..I liked it."

"You liked it?"

"Yes. Is that….not normal?"

Dean shook his head incredulously, laughing in disbelief at where all of this had gone. "No, no. It's not abnormal, I guess. Most people don't like being tickled, though." He explained as he gave up his search for the remote, padding back across the floor to stand in front of Castiel, causing the angel to shift from foot to foot. Cas didn't seem to really know where to go with this at all.

"Really? Well I….it was fun." The angel replied, his voice low as if he was still deciding whether or not he'd said something wrong by asking for this. Dean smiled at the insecurity and shook his head, placing his hands on Castiel's shoulders.

"Cas, relax. It's fine if you like it." He assured and then smirked. "I definitely liked it. Having a handsome angel wriggling beneath you isn't the worst thing that could happen to someone. So yeah, I'll tickle you." He said as his hands moved down to tug at the bottom of the angel's crisp white dress shirt. "But first this has to come off."

Cas looked down at his shirt, then back up at the man. "Why?" He asked, tilting his head in confusion. Dean laughed at the adorably curious expression on his partner's face.

"Because you're more ticklish when there's nothing covering your skin." Dean explained, cutting out the middle man and just unbuttoning the angel's shirt himself.

"Is that so?" Castiel asked, seeming excited at that prospect. It had felt so exhilarating, those lightning-like sensations pulsing through him. He wondered what if would feel like if it was more intense. "Alright then, no shirt it is." He decided, shrugging out of it once Dean had unbuttoned it all the way and placing it on the dresser. "Now what?"

The hunter's gaze roamed a little hungrily up and down his boyfriend's bare torso, but he eventually shook his head to clear those thoughts. He could jump Cas's bones later. "Now…I guess lay down. It won't be as fun if you're standing." He answered, taking the liberty of actually pushing the angel down onto the bed. Castiel fell backwards with a startled little grunt before huffing.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked, sighing when Dean simply grinned and nodded an affirmative. He instead focused on making himself comfortable on the bed, and soon as he was settled he lifted his arms and rested them on the pillow above his head. "There. Ready."

Dean raised a brow. "Are you seriously planning to keep your arms over your head while I tickle you?" He asked incredulously, placing a knee on the bed and using it to boost up the rest of himself, one leg swinging over to Castiel's other side so he was straddling his hips.

Castiel was confused by that response. "Yes. I do not want to block your way at all." He said as if that was obvious. "I already told you that I like this….this…"

"Tickling."

"Yes."

Dean could already tell where this was going, and no part of it involved Cas's arms actually staying above his head. "You gonna call on your special angel willpower for this one?" He asked with a laugh, hands reaching out and fingertips coming to rest lightly on Castiel's biceps, just a few inches above his underarms. "You seem to be new to this whole 'being ticklish' thing, so let me tell you something…."

Cas shivered even just from that light touch to his biceps and looked up at Dean with wide, curious blue eyes. "What?"

Dean's lips were curling into a mischievous little smile. "It's not so easy to keep control when you're being tickled." His fingertips started to drag slowly down, touch feather light as it ghosted along the pale skin of Cas's biceps. The angel squirmed slightly, but his arms stayed firmly up. "In fact, every muscle in your body tenses and even if your brain likes it, your body tries to squirm away."

"I'm not a human, Dean." Cas reminded, though his voice was already a little breathy as Dean's fingertips traveled slow and maddeningly light down his biceps, trailing closer and closer to the hollows of his underarms. His biceps were starting to bulge as muscles tensed instinctively and his fingers curled down into fists as light, ticklish sensations already started to fill his mind. "I-I think I can handle it."

"I don't think so, Cassy~" Dean sang, smirking as he felt the angel squirming beneath him as his nails lightly traced shapes into the area just above his underarms. As he heard little breathy noises, near-laughs, escaping Castiel's lips, Dean realized that he wanted more than anything to make the normally stoic angel lose control. "I think those arms will be coming down at any moment."

"I a-assure you…." Cas murmured out, surprised by the little huffs of laughter he couldn't hold back, "I will be f-fine…." If this was as 'unbearable' as tickling got, he was sure he could handle it. He was certainly already enjoying himself, feeling like little sparks were shooting through his skin and making him squirm slightly.

Dean laughed at his certainty, shrugging. "Oh well. You live and learn, I guess." He said with a grin, letting his fingertips finally move down to dance lightly in the hollows of his boyfriend's armpits.

The reaction was instantaneous. Castiel's arms jerked down halfway and he let out a hoarse bark of a laugh, hips bucking up and sending Dean up with them in their strength. "A-ahhh!" He yelped out softly before falling into breathless, quiet laughter, squirming about. He was finding that holding his arms above his head wasn't nearly as easy as he'd expected as every muscle screamed at him to defend his sensitive armpits.

"See, they're already coming down." Dean mused, letting his touch remain light and teasing as his fingertips tormented sensitive skin.

"A-ahahaha…w-why is this…ehehehe….s-so hard…?" Cas giggled out breathlessly, fingers curling into tighter fists as he tried his best to keep his arms from shooting down. But even as his muscles protested, he found that he was having fun and enjoying the ticklish little bolts of lightning dancing beneath his skin.

Dean laughed at that, smiling down at the angel. "Well that would be because you're just really fucking ticklish, Cas." He answered simply, his smile sharpening into a smirk as he abandoned the light touch and started to tickle harder. His nails and fingertips scrabbled along the sensitive skin, fingers occasionally straying to pinch lightly at the muscles there.

Castiel absolutely fell apart under the increased pace, laughter getting louder and more desperate as his body squirmed uncontrollably, kept still by Dean's thighs on either side of his hips. "W-wait waihahahahaha…!" He laughed out, his arms shooting down immediately to block Dean's hands, causing the hunter to laugh louder.

"See? I told you it wasn't possible." Dean said, amusement practically dripping from his tone.

"Yes it is." Castiel insisted stubbornly, raising his arms above his head once more. "Do it again."

"Alrighty~" Dean purred, having no mercy this time as his fingertips dug into Cas's ribs, wiggling incessantly and finding all the sensitive little indents between the bone. Castiel let out a sound that was between a laugh and a yelp.

"Nahahahahaha…!" He laughed, only managing to keep his arms above his head for a few moments before they were coming down again to block his ticklish sides. Castiel seemed frustrated after that, looking at his arms with confused green eyes as if they had somehow betrayed him. Dean's eyes widened and his lips poked out into a pout of mock sympathy.

"Awww, is the widdle angel too ticklish~?" He asked teasingly, snorting as Castiel simply gave him a firm look and raised his arms above his head again. "You really aren't going to give up, are you? Always so stubborn, Cas." He taunted, wagging his finger in "disapproval".

"Those times were a mistake." Castiel insisted, this time closing the fingers of one hand around the wrist of the other. "It won't happen again."

"Yeah, sure it won't buddy." Dean replied, obviously not believing the angel as his eyes roamed down along the stretched out torso beneath him. "Hmm, where to go next…Oooh!" His lips upturned into a grin as he focused his attention on his partner's belly. "Betcha that's ticklish."

Castiel was curious now, as he was still learning about what it meant to be ticklish and about what places were most sensitive to the fun torture. "What? My stomach?" He asked, sucking it in for a moment before breathing out to let it go back to normal.

"Yes, your stomach." Dean hummed, shifting his body down the bed and resting on his elbows so his lips could reach Castiel's stomach. He pressed a teasing kiss to the skin just above his bellybutton before looking up at the angel with a wicked smirk. "Now this is something that used to really get Sammy going. He couldn't stand it." The smirk widened. "I wonder if you can."

With that, he tilted his head down again to place his lips over Cas's belly button, hands moving to grasp his hips to keep them from squirming too much as he up and blew the biggest raspberry he could onto his boyfriend's stomach.

It was an honest to goodness shriek that left Castiel's lips.

"DEHEHEHEHEHE!" Cas couldn't even get Dean's name out all the way through loud, frantic laughter as ticklish sensations rushed through him unbearably. His arms couldn't even hope to stay up this time and immediately came down to push at Dean's shoulder and curl into his hair as the angel's back arched uncontrollably. "A-AHAHAHAHAHAHA….PL-PLEHEHEHEHEHE….!" He tried to plead as his cheeks flushed, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks.

Dean ignored the pleading as he continued to blow raspberry after raspberry into the sensitive skin, delighting in the way Castiel's laughter was getting a bit hoarse as it got more desperate. It was obvious that his boyfriend couldn't stand this, and that only made Dean want to do it more.

"S-STAHAHAHAHA…!" Cas wailed out, shaking his head from side to side. Even though he was much stronger than Dean was, he felt as if he was going to jello under the tickling as he weakly pushed at the hunger. "I-I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T…..AHAHAHAHAHA…!"

Dean figured, after a few more rounds, that Castiel might have had enough of this for now. He lifted his lips off of Cas's belly then only to laugh and grin up at him. "Are you trying to beg me to stop?" He asked, laughter dancing in his voice and in his shining green eyes. "I thought you liked being tickled, Cas. And I see that those arms came down again."

Castiel was too busy catching his breath to answer Dean for a moment. "I-I do…" He answered breathlessly, frowning slightly. "But I c-cannot….I t-tried but I….c-can't keep them up." The angel's fingers curled and flexed as he considered his vessel's inability to keep its muscles under control.

Laughter was Cas's only answer as Dean shook his head. His lover was too cute sometimes. "I wouldn't feel too bad about it. Most people can't keep control like that." He explained, reaching out to muss Castiel's dark hair even though it was already messy from his ticklish thrashing. Suddenly, Dean's lips curled into another grin as he looked up at Cas's hands, an idea popping into his head. "But I know how to solve this problem."

The angel, who had caught his breath for the most part, looked up at him inquisitively. "You do? How?" He asked.

Dean chuckled as his hand moved up to take Castiel's wrists, pinning them to the bed above him. Now _this _was a fun idea, but Dean knew that there was no way he'd be able to keep an angel's wrists pinned this way, which put a monkey wrench into the whole plan. He hummed thoughtfully, then looked at Cas, considering for a moment. "Are there any handcuffs that work on angels?"

"No."

"I'm going to ask Gabriel, you know."

"…..We can talk about this, right?"

"Nope~"

Castiel would be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to this idea, and Castiel was not much for lying.


End file.
